Between Friends
by ThisCatalyst'sPen
Summary: There were a lot of things Raphael would do for April. He would keep her out of harm's way; he would fight to the bone to protect her, and even die to save her life. But what she wanted him to do now was just...ridiculous.


**Summary:** There were a lot of things Raphael would do for April. He would keep her out of harm's way; he would fight to the bone to protect her, and even die to save her life. But what she wanted him to do now was just...ridiculous.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the turtles nor am I claiming to. All rights belong to their respective owners; I am only borrowing them for my own enjoyment :)

**A/n: **Just a little one-shot between Raphael and April. Rated T for a few suggestive themes and mentions of lady undergarments ;)

* * *

~Between Friends~

* * *

"No, absolutely not."

"Oh, please Raphael?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No way in hell lady."

"Have I ever told you you're my favourite turtle?"

"Don't care."

"Oh, come on Raph. It's not going to be so bad."

"Firstly, yes it is. And secondly, I don't care how many times ya' been takin' lessons from Mikey, the puppy dog eyes ain't gonna work on me!"

"Please Raph? I would really appreciate it if you did this for me."

"Why do I get tha' feelin' ya' ain't gonna leave me alone til' I say yes?" Raphael sighed.

"So...is that a yes then?" April asked slowly, a smile twitching the corners of her mouth up.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Raphael gave in with a loud sigh, his amber eyes boring into April's. "But if ya' ever tell another soul bout' this ya' dead." He growled in warning.

April held up her hands in a reassuring gesture. "Scout's honour. Now let's go!"

* * *

"What's takin' ya' so long?" Raphael growled, folding his arms over his plastron like a petulant child. "Ya' been in there forever!"

"I'll be out in a minute!" April called back to him, her voice slightly muffled through the door.

"Ya' said that twenty minutes ago," Raphael grumbled, slumping down onto the hard, ugly red seat outside the door April was behind. The hard plastic bit into his skin, but after all the walking he had done all day, it was a welcome respite.

The sound of rustling came from behind the door before April stuck her head around the door. "Okay, I'm coming out now. Give me your honest opinion."

Raphael merely grunted in response.

April took that as an affirmative and stepped out of the dressing room, twirling around slowly so Raphael could view the whole outfit.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, turning to face the dark green terrapin.

"It's nice," Raphael grunted in response, arms still folded over his chest. "Now are ya' done? These clothes are annoyin' the shit out of me an' I want ta' get em' off."

April took in the baggy deep blue pants and oversized red jumper Raphael had been forced to wear in order to be seen in the shops with her. A black beanie covered his bald head and a brown scarf was wrapped around his neck. She could see those amber eyes burning from behind his dark sunglasses.

"Nearly done," April assured the hot-headed turtle before turning to asses herself in the full length mirror. "I just don't know which one to get. I really like the red one, but I think it makes me look fat."

"It don't make ya' look fat April," Raphael told her in his gruff voice. "Ya' look great in both of em'."

"Oh, thanks Raph, that's just what every girl wants to hear," April smiled.

Raphael scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay it's decided," April said. "I'll go with the red one."

"Great," Raphael said, getting to his feet impatiently. "Now can we please go?"

"Hang on, I have to get changed and pay for it first," April said, shaking her head at her friend's impatience. "Then I just have to try one more thing on, _and then _we can go."

"What else could ya' possibly have ta' try on?" Raphael asked, sweeping his arms out to his sides. "Ya' tried on shoes, dresses, pants and bloody tops. What else could ya' possibly need?"

"As a matter of fact, I need a new bra," April said, hands on her hips.

Raphael blushed and sat back down, grumbling quietly to himself.

"It won't take long, I promise," April assured him, disappearing back behind the door to the dressing room.

"Remind me why _I _was tha' one who had ta' come shoppin' with ya'?" Raphael spoke up, staring up at the cheap florescent lights on the ceiling.

"Well I _was _going to ask Donnie but he was busy. Mikey's out play Turtle Titan and Leonardo's trying to perfect his katanas."

"What about Casey?"

"Please," April scoffed. "That numb-skull annoys me enough already when he comes into my shop, much less me taking him out shopping."

"Well ya' owe me for this," Raphael grumped, looking down at the numerous bags that sat at his feet.

"Whatever you say," April said before sighing in annoyance. "Hey, Raph, can you do me a favour?"

"Ain't I already doin' ya' a favour?" Raphael asked, raising an eye ridge.

"This one's too small," April said. "Can you find me a bigger one in the same style and colour?"

To Raphael's utter horror, she threw a red lacy bra over the dressing room door. Raphael stared down at the red undergarment in his hands in disbelief. "Ya' want me ta' do what now?"

"Just try and find one like that, but in a C-12," April said from behind the door.

"What tha' hell is a C-12?" Raphael asked, a blush rising in his cheeks.

"It's a cup size," April explained. "It's not rocket science Raphael. Just look at the little tags on the bras and bring back one with a C-12 on it."

Mumbling curses to himself, Raphael quickly walked towards the 'ladies undergarment' section of the shop, head bent down and hands stuffed in his pockets. It was in times like these that he was glad he had green skin to hide his blush.

Stopping in front of the clothes racks, Raphael looked up in horror at the rows upon rows of lacy undergarments staring at him from the shelves. "She owes me big time for this," Raphael muttered, looking along the eyes for a red bra that looked like the one he still held gingerly in his hand.

"Can I help you sir?"

The voice nearly scared the crap out of Raphael, all his years of ninja training forgotten in his embarrassment. Whirling around quickly, he faced a short man looking at him expectantly, the name 'Steve' written on a sticker on his shirt.

"Ah, no thanks," Raphael said quickly, ducking his head and praying that his disguise was good enough this close to a human. "I got this."

"Very well sir. I'll just be over there if you need anything," the store hand known as Steve said, turning on his heel and disappearing behind more rows of clothes.

Letting out a pent up breath, Raphael quickly searched amongst the racks until he found the bras April had been talking about. Leafing through them quickly, he grabbed one that had a C-12 sticker on it and raced back to the dressing room April was in.

"Here," he said, thrusting the bra under the door.

"Thanks Raph," April said, smiling from the other side of the door. "You're an angel."

Raphael muttered something unintelligent and started pacing restlessly outside the door, wishing for nothing more than for this day to be over. He was just glad his brothers didn't know about his and April's little 'outing.' He could imagine the smirks on their faces if they learnt that Raphael had been forced to spend the day clothes shopping with April, much less go bra hunting for her.

"Hey Raphael?" April called from behind the door again.

Raphael stopped pacing and looked towards the door. "Yeah?" He asked wearily.

"I need your help again."

"Don't tell me ya' need another bra," Raphael groaned. "Last time was bad enough."

"No, no, it's not that. The bra fits fine. It's just...well I can't get it off."

"What do you mean you can't get it off?" Raphael spluttered, his eyes growing wide with panic.

"The clasp is stuck and I can't reach it," April said, sounding annoyed as she struggled with the lacy undergarment. "Can you help me?"

"What?" Raphael cried in embarrassment, sure that his blush could be seen through his skin.

"I just need you unclasp it at the back," April said. "Now come on, we don't have all day."

Closing his eyes and trying his hardest to tap into his calm, Raphael swallowed nervously before opening the door and entering the dressing room.

* * *

**A/n: **Don't forget to leave a review! I'd love to hear what you thought ^^


End file.
